


Memory of Christmas Past

by Sweety_Mutant



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Gen, Pyromania, Snow, Survival, Xmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow lives her first Christmas in her new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory of Christmas Past

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own don't Starve, nor the character, though I wish I did
> 
> I actually wrote this tiny little piece of fic in half an hour a few days ago. 'm bringing the spirit of Christmas to Don't Starve XD  
> I still do not have a beta, so all the stupid mistakes will be mine.

She thought of her ancient life. Of watching her beautiful stove consume each dry and pine-smelling log. Of the chestnuts roasting and the chocolate melting as they came in contact with the flames. Of the scent of smoke in the living room, mingling with oranges and tea… And she thought of relaxing with a book in her cosy knitted quilt, a gift from her mother… The Christmas tree, like every year, was beautiful in her thoughts, heavy with ever burning candles and ornaments… On Christmas Eve she would set it on fire, and watch it all night long, ‘til it was reduced to ashes, and sing to herself.

But now, all bundled up in a stinky Beefalo pelt, trying to fight of the ice-cold wind, her back against the sturdy chest in which she kept her tools and resources; only staring into her meagre campfire kept her from despairing. She had always stacks of frozen grass and sticks at hands, enough to keep her vital flames alive. Rabbit meat dangled from a drying rack near the fire, more ice than food. Her once nearly homely camp was now lost to the snow.

She did not take her eyes of the fire pit as the shadows began to spread across the land. She did not blink as she heard the eerie howls and moans carried by the wind. The shy flames were her mind and soul. As long as they burned, everything would be alright. Her eyes reflected the blaze, and, her soft voice soon lost to the incoming snow storm, Willow wished a Merry Christmas to her new grim life.

**Author's Note:**

> End! 
> 
> I hope you liked it (published in time for Xmas, tadaaaa!)
> 
> I love kudos and comments under my Christmas tree :3 ( And I'll tell Maxwell to put cookies under yours ^^ )


End file.
